Embroidery hoops of various types have been employed for many years to embroider designs in fabrics in which a pair of circular hoops are nested one within the other to releasably clamp a fabric in a stretched condition to permit stitchery of various types and a multiplicity of patterns to be formed in the fabric.
Illustrative of various types of embroidery hoops are U.S. Pat. Nos. 643,069; 1,098,442; and 1,120,357, among others. The evolution of embroidery, embroidery sewing machines, designing and pattern making are described in EMBROIDERY: SCHIFFLI & MULTI HEAD by Coleman Schneider, copyrighted in 1978 by C. Schneider (Publisher), Box 762, Tenafly, N.J. 07670.
The utilization of fancy stitching and patterns or designs on patch pockets for jeans has been widely used and the utilization of an embroidery hoop for industrial use has been found highly advantageous for mass production. The use of hand supported embroidery hoops has not been found to be sufficiently durable or practical for industrial use particularly for mass production.
Therefore it is an objective of the present invention to provide a sturdy embroidery hoop for industrial use which may readily be used for mass production and repeated use with minimum down time and maintenance.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a fixture in the form of an embroidery hoop for supporting a fabric swatch in which the swatch is securely maintained in position for machine stitching and rapid fabric swatch securement and release.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a embroidery hoop fixture that may be readily mounted on a sewing machine for stitching in which a fabric swatch may readily be positioned to expose portions to be stitched or embroidered and in which the fixture may be rapidly separated by an operator to position a fabric to be stitched and remove it when completed to be replaced by another fabric swatch without difficulty.
Other objectives and many of the attendant advantages of ths embroidery hoop fixture will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the embroidery and sewing arts from a detailed description and accompanying claims in which modifications and variations are contemplated.